Une dernière nuit avec ma suite perso
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Il s'agit là de l'histoire de Auroranyumun intitulée "une dernière nuit" Chapitre 11 de "SoulxKid Minis histoires" (et que vous pouvez retrouver sur son espace perso bien entendu ) ... et qui m'a grandement inspiré aussi ... je lui ai inventé une suite et fin et j'espère que vous aimerez comme j'ai aimez à l'écrire !


**Je remercie Auroranyumun qui est l'auteur de la première partie de la fic qui s'intitule donc « SoulxKid Minis histoire Chapitre 11 : Dernière nuit » qui m'a permis de publier son histoire pour y mettre ma suite personnelle.**

**Donc … héhé … et bien voici ce que m'a inspiré sa fic et perso je l'ai trouvé géniale et j'espère que cette suite de ma pure et totale invention vous plaira tout autant que le début de Auroranyumun m'a plut. **

J'ai préféré tout mettre en une seule histoire sans chapitre pour que cela soit plus facile à comprendre. La première partie n'est pas de moi donc … mais ce que j'ai écrit est précisé plus bas en tant que « fin alternative (de ma totale invention ) », vous voilà prévenus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

…

J'étais seul dans l'appartement, Maka était partit. Je regardais la télévision, mais mon esprit était complètement ailleurs. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Kid, il m'inquiétait. Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire… Il avait les cheveux en batailles, son linge totalement asymétrique et un teint affreusement pâle. Des cernes noirs réduisaient ses yeux, habituellement d'un doré pétillant, à des orbes sans vie, ni enthousiasme. Il tremblait parfois, comme s'il avait froid et il semblait désorienté. Quand Black Star lui fit remarquer qu'il était asymétrique, il haussa les épaules, rien de plus. Je penses que c'est dû à une dispute avec Liz et Patty, parce qu'ils ne se parlent plus sauf si c'est nécessaire. En plus, elles lui lancent des regards noirs qui me donnent froid dans le dos. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qui se passe… J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais il trouve toujours un moyen d'éviter le sujet.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand on cogna à la porte. Je me leva de mon siège et me dirigea vers la porte. Je m'attendais à n'importe qui sauf lui…

-Kid ?

-…Salut, Soul…

J'observai le Shinigami de haut en bas. Il était encore plus pâle et tremblant que ce matin. Il était complètement mouillé dû à la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur, il était venu sans parapluie ? Mon regard fut alors attirer par le bandage imbibé de sang sur son poignet droit. J'attrapai délicatement la blessure, une boule d'inquiétude se formant dans ma gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je, une certaine colère dans ma voix.

-R-rien ! répondit-il, essayant de se dégager.

Je ne gobai pas son mensonge, je pris sa manche et la descendit le long de son bras, mes yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur alors que je vis les multiples plaies sur son bras. Certaine étaient guérite, laissant de légère cicatrice à peine visible et d'autre, plus récente, étaient rouges. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait en dessous du bandage.

-K-Kid ? Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je vais bien… Ne t'inquiète pas… répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux se remplissant de larme. C'est la dernière fois… je te le promets… Je venais… Je venais juste te dire au revoir... au revoir, Soul.

Puis il arracha son bras de ma prise et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, me laissant dans le l'embrasure de ma porte, complètement désemparé.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist (Tu viens à moi les poignets tâchés de cicatrices)  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this (Tu me dis que ce sera la dernière nuit à te sentir comme ça)  
I just came to say goodbye (Je suis juste venu dire adieu)  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine (Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer, je vais bien)  
But I know it's a lie. (Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge)**_

Je sortit de mon choc et me lança à la poursuite de Kid. Je descendis les escaliers comme jamais auparavant.

''Ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ça, mon dieu!'' Me répétais-je sans cesse.

J'arrivai dehors, me retrouvant sous la pluie torrentielle, mais c'était le plus petit de mes soucis.

-Kid ! M'écriais-je, regardant de droite à gauche sans le voir.

Je vis une dame marcher sous son parapluie. Je courus vers elle et demandai hâtivement :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un adolescent de mon Age courir par-là ?

-Oui, il vient de passer, il est partit dans cette direction, me répondit-elle en pointant la direction.

-Merci ! M'exclamais-je en reprenant ma course.

Je courrais à toute vitesse, ayant complètement oublié ma moto. Je regardais partout pour un signe du Shinigami. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur de le retrouver avant qu'il soit trop tard ! Je courais sans relâche, mon cœur battait dans ma gorge, mais je n'arrêtai pas. Il fallait que je le retrouve et que je comprenne une bonne fois pour toute ! Sans savoir pourquoi, je me dirigeai dans le parc. Mes yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité pour trouver un signe du jeune dieu. Un éclair déchira alors le ciel, me permettant de le voir adossé à un arbre. Je souris, content de l'avoir retrouvé, mais toute joie disparu quand j'aperçus ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains… un pistolet. Je piquai un sprint vers lui.

-Kid, non ! M'écriais-je, la main tendu vers l'avant.

En entendant son nom, il baissa l'arme pointé vers lui. Ses yeux pleins de désespoirs me fixèrent.

-S-Soul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

-Ne fait pas ça, Kid !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? demanda-t-il, chaque mot étaient du venin dans sa bouche.

-Tout ! Tu es mon ami, Kid ! Je… Je ne souhaite que t'aider… S'il te plait, lâche cet arme.

J'approchai doucement, comme s'il était un animal blessé qu'on ne voulait pas effrayer. Lui ne bougeait pas, fixant l'arme à feu qui était entre ses doigts, le canon pointé sur lui. Quand je fus assez près, j'arrachai le pistolet de ses mains, le lançant le plus loin possible pour qu'il ne le récupère pas. Je le pris dans mes bras, mon cœur battait la chamade.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know (Regarde-moi dans les yeux pour que je sais que tu sais)  
I'm everywhere you'll want me to be. (Je suis partout où tu veux que je sois)  
The last night you'll spend alone, (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, (Je t'entourerai de mes bras et je ne cèderai pas,)  
I'm everything you need me to be. (Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre)**_

-Kid, ne me fait plus jamais ça… Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Lui chuchotais-je, ma voix tremblante.

Il resta silencieux, mais c'était sans importance pour le moment. Il était sauf et c'est ce qui comptait.

-Je… Je ne mérite pas de vivre… dit-il, quasiment imperceptible.

-Qu-Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ! M'écriais-je, le brassant par les épaules.

La colère bouillonnait dans mes veines, Kid est la personne la plus gentille que je connais, il ne mérite pas ce genre de traitement !

-Personne…

-Kid ! Ne me mens pas ! Explique-moi tout, maintenant !

-Je ne suis plus capable de vivre comme ça…! J… Liz et Patty ont raison… Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

Un sentiment de colère m'envahis. Je savais que c'était de leur faute ! Comment pouvait-elle le traiter de monstre, lui leur meister, leur frère… Celui qui les avait sauvé d'une mort certaine !

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Kid ! Elles n'ont aucune raison de dire que tu es un monstre !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! S'écria-t-il. Je pensais, qu'elles l'accepteraient, mais j'avais tort et maintenant, elles me haies !

Un autre éclair illumina le ciel derrière moi, je vis une pure douleur dans son visage et son regard. Cette vision me brisa le cœur, je le repris fermement dans mes bras et déposai mon visage dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Tu peux me le dire, je ne t'haïrai pas. Je te le jure.

-Non… murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas…

-Tu peux me faire confiance, Kid.

-Je… commença-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras, pour m'empêcher de fuir, mais je ne fuirai pas.

-Je suis gay… avoua-t-il finalement.

Il resta silencieux s'attendant à une réaction de ma part, mais je ne bougeai pas, son corps tremblait de plus en plus alors qu'il continua :

-J'ai voulu le dire à Liz et Patty, pensant qu'elles le prendraient bien… puisque je leur dit tout… Mais ça été le contraire ! Elles ont pensés que je leur faisais une mauvaise blague, elles ont rient… Mais quand je leur ai dit que j'étais sérieux, elles ont… Elles ont dit que je devais simplement être confus, que c'était une phase ! Je leur ai fait comprendre que non… Et, et… Elles… Elles m'ont insultée… Elles ont dit que j'étais imbécile, que ce n'était pas correct ! Que, j'étais un monstre !

À chaque phrase qu'il prononçait, je sentais la bile monter dans ma gorge, comme un venin que j'étais prêt à cracher sur Liz et Patty. Mon cœur était serré dans un étau de colère que je voulais relâcher sur elles.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault (Tes parents te blâment de tout)  
But they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all (Mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais, ils ne te connaissent pas du tout)  
I'm so sick of when they say (Ça me rend malade quand ils ont dit)  
**_**"**_**It's just a phase, you'll be ok, you're fine (« C'est juste une phase, tu vas être correcte, tu vas bien »)  
But I know it's a lie . (Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge)**_

-Écoute moi bien, Kid ! M'exclamais-je, essayant de retenir ma colère qui n'était nullement dirigé vers lui. Tu n'es pas un monstre, c'est eux les monstres ! Tu les as sauvé, accueillit et comment elles te remercient ? Elles ne te méritent pas si elles ne peuvent pas t'accepter pour qui tu es ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour te suicider, ni pour te faire mal comme ça ! Tu aurais dû venir me voir tout de suite, tu aurais dû tout me dire !

-S-Soul…

-Viens avec moi ! Dis-je en le levant sur ses pieds.

-Pourquoi ? O-Où ?

-Chez moi ! Tu perds du sang, tu es en train de geler sous cette pluie et pas question que je te laisse seul !

J'enlevai ma veste noir et jaune dans un geste de réconfort pour mon ami. Je le quitta un instant pour ramasser le pistolet, le vida de son unique balle que je cachai dans ma poche avec l'arme en question. Je retournai ensuite à Kid, lui lançant un regard désapprobateur et passai mon bras autour de son épaule pour le guider jusqu'à chez moi.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know (Regarde-moi dans les yeux pour que je sais que tu sais)  
I'm everywhere you'll want me to be. (Je suis partout où tu veux que je sois)  
The last night you'll spend alone, (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, (Je t'entourerai de mes bras et je ne cèderai pas,)  
I'm everything you need me to be. (Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre)  
The last night away from me... (La dernière nuit loin de moi…)**_

J'ouvris la porte, ne me souvenant même pas que je l'aie fermée, et laissai Kid entrer devant moi. L'appartement était comme je l'avais laissé. Je l'amenai dans ma chambre et sortit un chandail et un pantalon de nuit.

-Change toi, tu es trempé. Met le linge mouillé dans ce panier, dis-je, pointant le panier du menton. Je vais aller te chercher de nouveaux bandages et soigné ta plaie pour qu'elle ne s'infecte pas après avoir traîné sous la pluie et dans la boue.

Il regarda son poignet et retourna à moi. Je pouvais lire la confusion dans ses yeux et je me sentis blesser. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je l'aide… c'est désolant. Je sortis de la chambre, me retournant une fois dans le cadre de porte.

-Viens dans le salon après.

Je quittai ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je pris ce qu'il me fallait : Bandage, serviette et désinfectant. Réalisant que j'étais aussi mouiller que Kid, je pris du linge que j'avais laissé dans là ce matin et me changea rapidement. Je me dirigeai dans le salon et je m'asseyais en l'attendant. Bientôt, le son ma porte de chambre s'ouvrant et se refermant, puis Kid apparut dans le salon avec un chandail le tombant des épaules et un pantalon qui tenait à peine autour de ses hanches. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, n'osant pas me regarder.

-Si… Si tu te joues de moi… je…

-Je ne me joue pas de toi, Kid ! M'exclamais-je, offusqué. Je suis sérieux ! Bon aller, passe-moi ton bras.

Il me le tendit et le pris délicatement pour ne pas le blesser. J'enlevai le bandage pour découvrir la grande et profonde plaie qui faisait une diagonale sur le poignet. Je lui lança un nouveau regard désapprobateur et nettoya le sang autour avec une serviette trempée. S'il n'était pas un Shinigami, cette blessure aurait pu être mortelle.

_**The Night is so long when everything's falling (La nuit est tellement longue quand tout s'écroule)  
If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on (Si tu me donnes ta main, je t'aiderai à tenir)  
Tonight, (Ce soir)  
Tonight. (Ce soir)**_

Une fois la plaie dégagée du sang, j'imbibai la serviette avec du désinfectant et je jeta en regard à Kid, lui disant :

-Ça va chauffer un petit peu.

Il hocha la tête et j'appliquai à nouveau la serviette. Ses muscles se tendirent à cause de l'alcool qui brûlait sa peau à vif, sifflant entre ses dents. Je nettoyai correctement la blessure et sans lever la tête, je demandai à Kid un question qui me trottait dans la tête :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir avant ? Je suis content que tu l'ais fait, sinon tu aurais fait la pire _connerie du monde_, mais je me demandais pourquoi.

Il me regarda un instant, l'hésitation se faisait entendre dans sa respiration.

-Je… Je devais le faire… Parce que… Parce que je tiens _beaucoup_ à toi… Je ne pouvais pas le faire sans te voir une dernière fois… dit-il, me regardant à chacune de ses pauses pour ma réaction.

Je souris alors que j'enrubannais son poignet dans un nouveau bandage.

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi, dis-je.

Quand le bandage fut correctement attacher, je le pris dans une étreinte et je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, d'accord ?

Je dû attendre un moment pour la réponse, le jeune Shinigami était trop sur le choc pour le faire. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés à la recherche d'un indice, d'une raison de ce que je venais de faire.

-D-D'accord… Je te le promets.

-Cool.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know (Regarde-moi dans les yeux pour que je sais que tu sais)  
I'm everywhere you'll want me to be. (Je suis partout où tu veux que je sois)  
The last night you'll spend alone, (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, (Je t'entourerai de mes bras et je ne cèderai pas,)  
I'm everything you need me to be. (Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre)**_

Le silence régna entre nous. Le seul bruit venait de la pluie qui tombait dehors et de la télévision que je n'avais pas fermée. Les yeux de Kid se promenaient de droite à gauche, ses joues rosées par l'embarras alors qu'il me dit :

-Je t'aime, Soul.

Je lui donnai un sourire narquois et lui répondit :

-Moi aussi…

Je pris la manette et ferma la télévision. Puis, je le pris par les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux pour le montrer que j'étais sérieux.

-Viens vivre ici. Je suis sûr que Maka acceptera ! Comme ça, Liz et Patty ne pourront plus te faire de mal ! Et puis comme ça, tu seras toujours près de moi !

-Eh bien…

-Ce n'est pas une proposition, Kid… Je t'y oblige !

-D'accord, alors…

-Bien ! Dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, viens dormir… Tu dois être épuisé.

Je me levai et traînai Kid jusque dans ma chambre. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et tapa le matelas à côté de moi pour l'insister à venir. Il vint finalement me rejoindre et se lova contre moi. Son corps froid contre moi. Je le regardai un moment, pensant qu'il dormait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et me regardent. Ils étaient à nouveau pétillants et plus aucun doute ni douleur ne pouvaient se lire dans ses orbes dorés. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, mais cette fois sur la bouche. J'étais heureux… heureux d'avoir évité un désastre… heureux de savoir Kid à mes côtés, intact. Heureux tout simplement et je ne laisserai personne m'enlever ce bonheur.

_**I won't let you say goodbye, (Je ne te laisserai pas dire adieu,)  
And I'll be your reason why (Et j'en serai la raison)  
The last night away from me (La dernière nuit loin de moi)  
Away from me… (Loin de moi…)**_

**(voilà la partie que j'ai moi-même écrite, bonne lecture !)**

**Fin alternative (de ma totale invention ^^)**

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, je fus réveillé dans mon sommeil par Kid qui ne cessait de bouger. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est dur quand même. Kid pleurait dans son sommeil, le simple fait de voir ses larmes me poussa à me réveiller d'un coup. Je me précipite à ses côtés, il s'était éloignait à l'autre bout du matelas dans son sommeil, et le retourne pour qu'il se retrouve face à moi. Son visage est crispé, il pleure un peu plus et parle …

-non… pas lui … laissez-le… Liz … Patty … non NON !

-Kid, KID RÉVEILLES-TOI ! Criais-je tout en le secouant, _chaque parole qu'il avait prononcé m'avait rendu malade tel le venin d'un serpent, en frappant mes oreilles c'était comme si un serpent venait de me mordre. Liz et Patty, jamais je ne pourrais vous le pardonnez, vous lui avez fait tellement de mal et il en souffre encore malgré tout. Je vous le jure devant le monde entier, je vous le ferai payer._

Le dit Kid se réveilla dans un sursaut plutôt violent et se redressa le plus vite possible. Soul en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de le réconforter du mieux qu'il put.

-chut … calme-toi maintenant … chhhhuuuuuut… c'est fini, c'est fini … je suis là … t'en fais pas, je suis là et j'y resterais … calme-toi maintenant.

Les paroles de Soul firent comme l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête du pauvre Kid, encore mortifié par son cauchemar, il se calma d'un seul coup sans même s'en rendre compte lui-même. Il finit par s'affaler dans les bras de Soul qui dû le soutenir avant de le rallonger sur les draps sans pour autant le lâcher. Il s'allongea sur lui tout en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes au creux de son oreille. Une fois sûr qu'il était revenu à la normale, Soul se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et planta son regard dans celui encore un peu embrumé de son amant.

-racontes moi ce qui t'as autant effrayé …

- …

-ne t'en fais pas, n'ai pas peur, vas-y raconte-moi, ça te soulageras …

-tu … tu vas te moquer …toi aussi …

_Ces mots firent beaucoup de mal à Soul mais il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre Kid, il n'en pouvait rien le pauvre. Il avait perdu confiance en tout le monde. Bien qu'ils se soient tous les deux avoués leur amour, il faudrait sûrement encore quelques temps avant que Kid ne reprenne totalement confiance envers lui. Il resta compréhensif le plus possible._

-je ne me moquerais jamais de toi … alors vas-y raconte-moi ton cauchemar, fais-moi partager ta douleur, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir … racontes-moi s'il te plait …

-tu promets ? …

-oui … je te le promets Kid…

Il attendit un peu le temps pour Kid de décider du pour et du contre, puis finalement, les paroles finirent par arrivées …

-elles ne voulaient pas de notre relation … elles ne voulaient pas qu'on sorte ensemble … j'ai tout fait pour les empêchaient de te faire du mal … mais j'été pas assez fort et elles t'ont attrapé pendant que j'étais à terre … Liz me marchait dessus … et Patty te serrait fort le cou … elles voulaient toutes les deux te tuer et je n'ai pas pu les empêcher … chacune de leur parole me paralysait, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, à t'atteindre, à te sauver … je suis désolé … je suis faible … je ne te sers à rien … elles avaient raison, je ne suis qu'un monstre …

-NE DIS PAS CA ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit Soul les larmes aux yeux, JAMAIS TU NE SERAS UN MONSTRE POUR MOI ET POUR PERSONNE D'AUTRE D'AILLEURS ! Ne redis plus jamais des choses pareilles, tu es celui que j'aime et je ne laisserais personne, et sûrement pas ces deux petites pestes, intervenir dans notre relation, quitte à leur faire comprendre par la force. JE T'AIME KID ! Je t'aime et ça, ce n'est pas un mensonge, ni un cauchemar, c'est la pure vérité.

-je suis désolé … maintenant je te fais pleurer … je suis vraiment désolé … je suis faib…

-ARRÊTE ! Tu n'es pas faible ! Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure …

-mais pourquoi alors … dit Kid dans un autre sanglot.

-je pleure parce que je suis heureux, heureux que tu sois là, à mes côtés mais je suis aussi malheureux, parce que malgré tout, même loin de toi, les gens continuent de te faire du mal jusque dans tes rêves. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, je ne veux plus voir tes larmes, je veux te voir sourire, reprendre confiance en la vie … et … et surtout en moi. Je t'aime Kid.

Les paroles du petit homme aux cheveux blancs réveillèrent d'un seul coup celui aux cheveux d'encre. Alors il pleurait non pas à cause de lui … mais pour lui ?! Réalisant cela, Kid se releva doucement et prit Soul dans ses bras.

-je suis désolé … moi aussi je t'aime, mais alors … je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point … je t'aime Soul, je t'aime… dit Kid avant de repartir dans un autre sanglot.

-je t'aime aussi Kid, maintenant arrête de pleurer, je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, je veux voir ton sourire. Montre-moi ton sourire ! dit Soul après s'être redressé et regardant Kid face à face.

Surpris par ces paroles soudaines, Kid ne put s'empêchait de sourire devant la demande de son amant. Un sourire si doux que Soul cru qu'il allait fondre et l'embrassa soudainement puis nicha sa tête dans son cou tout en lui caressant le dos.

-je préfère te voir comme ça, tu es encore plus craquant quand tu souris.

Kid sourit puis se rallongea entraînant Soul avec lui. Ce dernier se retrouva sur lui puis bascula sur le côté pour qu'ils soient mieux installés. Ils s'entrelacèrent avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois et de se rendormir.

_**You said to me « I love you » … **__**(tu m'as dit « je t'aime »)**_

_**Before to leave me in running (avant de me quitter en courant)**_

_**The rain is violent in out (la pluie est violente au dehors)**_

_**Like the suffering that I feel (comme la douleur que je ressens)**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, je me réveille le premier, le soleil est déjà levé. Un coup d'œil rapide au réveil, 10h30. Heureusement que c'était dimanche aujourd'hui. Je baisse le regard et rencontre les cheveux noir de Kid, ses mèches symétriques blanches complètement ébouriffées, ses yeux clos, encore quelques traces des larmes de cette nuit, des valises sous les yeux qui n'étaient autres que les dernières traces des cauchemars sûrement encore nombreux de Kid. Mais ses lèvres étaient tirées en un léger sourire ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Je m'approche doucement d'elles et finis par les toucher légèrement avec les miennes. Ce simple contact suffit à réveiller tout doucement Kid. Il papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir à moitié et de me sourire une fois réveillé.

-salut … lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement, sans brusquerie.

-salut … me répond-t-il dans un sourire qui feignait admirablement la bonne humeur mais malgré tout, je savais, aussi sincère qu'il se voulait d'être, qu'une grande part de tristesse régnait encore au fond de lui. Je l'embrasse de nouveau avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me dépêche car je n'aime pas le savoir seul trop longtemps « on ne sait jamais ». Je fais vite, moins de vingt-minutes pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, il n'est plus là. Panique ! je sors de la chambre et finis par le retrouver assis dans le fauteuil, la télévision éteinte, en train de regarder par la fenêtre les oiseaux au dehors, perchés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Reprenant mes esprits, je m'avance calmement et viens m'asseoir à côté de lui en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-ils sont beaux non ?

-oui, il y a même des petits, c'est mignon.

-…

-ça va ? Enfin … je veux dire … depuis cette nuit … tu as pu te rendormir facilement ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

-oui, je te remercie. Sans toi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu sortir aussi vite de mon cauchemar. Désolé que tu ais dû te réveiller pour moi…

-arrêtes de t'excuser. C'est normal que je me réveille quand tu fais un cauchemar, je suis là pour ça non ? Et puis, surtout je suis là pour toi non ? Demandais-je dans un chuchotement au creux de son oreille.

Je le sentis frémir doucement avant de se retourner vers moi et de capturer mes lèvres dans un doux baiser. Nous nous séparons en douceur et il me sourit.

-oui, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je t'aime.

-moi aussi je t'aime … et je t'interdis d'en douter … attention hein… ?!

-hihi….oui …c'est promis.

-bien, on ira chercher tes affaires tout à l'heure, je vais d'abord appeler Maka pour la tenir au courant de…

-pourquoi mes affaires ?

-tu as oublié ? Tu emménages ici, avec moi, Comme ça, Liz et Patty ne pourront plus te faire de mal.

-ah oui. tu en es sûr ?

-de quoi ?

-de vouloir me supporter tous les jours non-stop ?

-baka ! Lui dis-je en lui offrant une petite tape sur la tête. Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, je veux qu'on reste tous les deux ensembles… Donc je disais, on ira chercher tes affaires dès que j'aurais appelé Maka. Elle doit sûrement encore être chez son amie. Je l'appellerais après le déjeuner… … …

_**You make so many nightmare (tu fais tellement de cauchemars)**_

_**But you contain your sadness (mais pourtant tu retiens ta tristesse)**_

_**You let the rain completes your cry (tu laisses la pluie se mêlait à tes pleures)**_

_**But, even with all of it, I can feel your suffering (mais, même avec tout ça, je peux ressentir ta douleur)**_

-allô Maka ? C'est Soul.

-ah salut Soul, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer au téléphone mais j'aimerais que Kid emménage à la maison, disons qu'il a de gros problèmes et qu'il a besoin d'un grand soutien.

-qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est grave ?

-disons que pour moi ça l'est. Est-ce que tu veux bien ? Je sais que je te prends au dépourvu mais, dès que tu rentreras, je t'expliquerais tout.

-oui, bien sûr, si ça peut l'aider. Je rentre ce soir de toute façon, tu m'expliqueras quand je serais à la maison d'accord ?

-ouai, merci Maka.

-de rien voyons, c'est normal d'aider un ami. Oh… excuse-moi, il faut que je te laisse, on est en pleine préparation du repas pour ce midi. A ce soir ?!

-ouai, à ce soir salut…

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je range mon téléphone dans ma poche tandis que Kid sort de la salle de bain. Il a le visage crispé et n'est vêtu que d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Il tient … sa main droite qui saigne ?!

-Kid ! Est-ce que ça va ? Assieds-toi vite ! Lui dis-je en le tirant vers le canapé.

Une fois assis, je regarde son poignet, l'entaille s'était rouverte une fois qu'elle avait été mouillée. Je m'empresse d'aller chercher la trousse de secours dans le placard pour soigner Kid qui, d'après les traits de son visage, souffre pas mal.

-je suis désolé mais la douleur m'a pris d'un coup, j'ai pas eu le temps d'enfiler autre chose que la serviette, je suis désolé…

-c'est bon, t'en fais pas. C'est normal, et puis, il n'y a que moi ici, donc c'est moins humiliant que si les filles étaient là. Tu imagines la tête de Maka si tu été sorti comme ça devant elle ?! Haha j'imagine bien la tête complètement déconfite de ma pauvre Maka. Elle serait sûrement rouge de honte avant de détourner le regard.

-oui, j'imagine bien. ^^

-voilà, est-ce que tu penses que ça va aller pour la suite ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

A ces mots, Kid devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate et détourna aussitôt son regard du mien. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Il n'était pas encore habitué à être relâché en ma présence. _Justement ça lui fera un entraînement en quelques sortes !_

-t'en fais pas, ce n'est que moi. Aller viens. Lui-dis en me relevant et en lui tendant la main. Il la prend de sa main gauche et me suis jusque dans la salle de bain et je termine de lui rincer les cheveux tandis qu'il gardait son poignet, éloigné de l'eau de la douche. _Une fois séché avec une serviette, Kid rougit de se retrouver nu comme un vers après que Soul lui ait retiré sa serviette maintenant trempée qui se trouvait autour de sa taille._

-arrête de rougir, tu es magnifique. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer tandis que je prenais une autre serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux. Une fois à peu près sec, je l'aide à s'habiller mais je me rends vite compte qu'il n'a pas de vêtements mis à part ceux que je lui ai passé hier aussi, je m'empresse de sortir et d'aller dans la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec un chandail gris au col noir et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un boxer.

-bon aller, c'est partit. Tu lèves ta jambe s'il te plait.

Il rougit puis finit par lever légèrement sa jambe pour que je puisse enfiler la première jambe du boxer, puis il lève l'autre et je remonte rapidement jusqu'à sa taille pour qu'il se sente plus rassuré. Je l'aide ensuite à mettre le pantalon que je dû maintenir avec ma ceinture que j'avais poussé au cinquième cran tout de même, il était vraiment très maigre, trop maigre pour moi. Je lui demande de lever les bras pour que je lui enfile le chandail, une fois les bras en l'air, je peux facilement voir ses côtes ressortir, ça me fait mal au cœur. Une fois habillé, je prends la brosse pour le coiffer, une fois que la coiffure est à son goût, c'est-à-dire au bout de dix minutes, on finit par sortir de la salle de bain pour nous rendre dans la chambre où je le fais asseoir sur le lit pour lui faire enfiler des chaussettes et je lui passe une paire de pantoufle en attendant que l'on sorte dehors, afin qu'il puisse circuler dans l'appartement.

_**I am hurt, your suffering is mine (j'ai mal, ta souffrance est mienne)**_

_**The rain in out is became a swarm (la pluie au dehors est devenue une tempête)**_

_**You are away from me … **__**(tu es loin de moi….)**_

_**But I can't resolve me at this (mais je ne peux me résoudre à cela)**_

_**I empress me to follow your steps ( je m'empresse de suivre tes pas)**_

Nous nous en allons dans la pièce principale pour aller nous asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Je le laisse assis là le temps pour moi de lui trouver une paire de chaussures pour aller dehors. Je cherche dans mon placard et trouve une de mes paires de chaussures, celles que Maka m'avait offertes deux ans plus tôt, je ne l'ai aimais pas trop parce que c'était pas du tout mon style. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle lui irait certainement mieux à lui qu'à moi.

Je m'empresse de retourner dans le salon où je rejoins Kid pour l'aider à mettre les chaussures. Une fois que moi aussi j'ai enfilé mes baskets, je lui prête une de mes vestes et nous finissons par sortir pour se rendre dans son futur-ancien-chez lui. Sur la route, le vent se lève, il est froid. Kid tremble un peu, il est pâle. J'attrape sa main droite délicatement et la mets dans ma poche tout en la caressant doucement pour la réchauffer. Il rougit et sourit en même temps tout en se cachant dans le col de sa veste. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant le manoir de son père. Liz et Patty vivent avec Kid depuis qu'elles sont ses armes. _Mais maintenant c'est terminé et je ne me priverais pas pour leur faire payer tout ça au centuple._ Kid tend les clefs qu'il introduit dans la serrure et pousse la porte. Une fois ouverte, nous entrons avant de refermer derrière nous.

Liz, qui venait voir qui était entré, cria de surprise quand elle vit Kid qui d'ailleurs, s'était reculé tout en baissant la tête pour se retrouver derrière moi.

-salut Soul comment vas-tu ? me demande Liz rapidement rejointe par Patty.

-…

-quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande Patty.

Pour toute réponse, j'avance en tira Kid par la main et m'approche des deux filles puis, me retenant avec énormément de volonté, je finis par passer devant elles sans leur adresser le moindre mot.

-conduis-nous jusqu'à ta chambre Kid.

Pour cela, il me prit lui-même la main et me tira doucement vers l'étage supérieur. Une fois dans un couloir, on attend la cinquième porte avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce plutôt sombre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. _Le pauvre, depuis combien de temps devait-il déprimé ?! Ça me fait mal au cœur… _une fois dedans, il referme la porte et souffle un bon coup avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte pour finalement se retrouver assis par terre. Je le rejoins aussitôt et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi.

-tu as été très courageux. Maintenant, il faut continuer, on va prendre tes affaires et désormais, on vivra ensemble.

-pour toujours ?

-oui Kid, pour toujours et à jamais.

-on dirait un peu une demande en mariage …

- prends-le comme ça si tu préfères, bien que je pense que, pour ta santé mentale, se soit encore un peu tôt. Tu as déjà peur d'être tout nu devant moi alors…

-oh arrête ! La honte…

-jamais tu ne me feras honte, jamais je n'aurais honte de toi et plus jamais tu ne dois avoir honte de toi Kid. Lui dis-je tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Nous finissons par nous séparés à cause du manque d'air mais nous ne bougeons pas. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, on décide de se remuer pour pouvoir quitter au plus vite cet endroit.

-tu t'occupes de ton armoire et moi, je vais rassembler ce qu'il y a dans le reste de ta chambre.

Je m'atèle à la tâche et me dirige vers son lit. Près de sa table de nuit, je vois une photo retournée, celle de lui et de Liz et de Patty, il ne croit vraiment plus en elles et ça elles le paieront très cher. Je m'empresse de tout mettre dans un sac quand, en voulant ouvrir la fenêtre à côté du lit, je vois quelque chose brillait entre les oreillers. Je m'approche et découvre un couteau avec une lame très très coupante, et juste à côté, en dessous de l'oreiller, le drap recouvert de sang. Je laisse tomber une larme. _Il se faisait du mal tous les soirs sans que personne ne se doute de rien dans cette maison. Quelle bande d'enfoirés tout de même… Kid, tu as du tellement souffrir, les filles, c'est clair et nette à présent, jamais mais alors au grand jamais, je ne pourrais vous le pardonner. Ce couteau vient de réduire vos chances à néant. _

Je cache le couteau dans la poche intérieur de ma veste et enlève les draps avant que Kid ne me remarque. Quand il se retourne vers moi, je fais semblant de n'avoir rien vu et de vider son tiroir de sa table de nuit. Environ, deux heures plus tard, Kid et moi avions rassemblé ses affaires dans cinq grands sacs que mon pauvre Kid regarde en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir porter tout ça.

-t'en fais pas, une fois dehors, on sortira ma moto, se sera plus pratique. Aller, on y va.

Nous prenons les sacs. Ayant mal au poignet droit, je lui laisse un seul sac et le plus léger pour que cela soit plus facile pour lui.

-je ne pensais pas que ma vie se résumer à ses cinq sacs…

-t'inquiètes, une fois chez nous, il t'en faudra bien plus que ça. Tu seras gâté t'en fais pas.

Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour, j'adore ces moments-là, ils sont courts mais tellement bon que je ferais tout pour que ça recommence.

_**I run after you under this violent rain (je cours après toi sous cette pluie violente)**_

_**The water touch me with brutality (l'eau me touche avec brutalité)**_

_**But, never will I renounce, I'll trough you (mais, jamais je ne renoncerais, je te retrouverais)**_

_**And, as one where you'll be in my arms, I'll can say to you … **__**(et, une fois que tu seras dans mes bras, je pourrais te dire …)**_

_**My love, I love you (mon amour, je t'aime) **_

Nous sortons de l'ancienne chambre de Kid et ne mettons que quelques secondes à atteindre le hall du manoir. Les filles y sont encore. Elles sont restées plantés là comme deux idiotes. Kid s'arrête et moi aussi. Nous nous regardons, j'espère lui faire comprendre dans mon regard qu'il ne doit plus avoir peur. Apparemment il comprend mais je passe tout de même devant, il me suit de très près.

-et bien, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tous ces sacs ? Eh … mais attends, ce sont tes affaires Kid, qu'est-ce que tu fais. Tu nous quittes…

Le ton qu'avait employé Patty faillit me faire vomir mais je tentais toujours de me contenir pour ne pas avoir à me battre devant Kid. Il en avait assez vu pour quelques temps. Une fois devant la porte, je pose les sacs et regarde derrière moi. Les filles avaient prises Kid en pince.

-alors tu nous abandonnes ?! Pourtant tu sais que c'est toi qui est en tort, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

-oui, si tu n'étais pas comme « ça » tu n'aurais aucun problème. Je suis sure qu'il a du inventer une excuse auprès de Soul pour que ce dernier l'aide, tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauv…..

BAAAAAMMMMM !

Les deux filles étaient chacune encastrées dans les murs qui soutenaient l'escalier principal de la grande demeure à cause (ou plutôt grâce) au sang-froid que j'ai perdu. Kid me regarde, complètement effrayé. Je cours vers lui et le prend dans mes bras, il en lâche son sac et me sert à son tour.

-je suis désolé, mais je n'en pouvais plus de les entendre baver sur ton compte. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur…

-merci… merci infiniment Soul…

Il pleurait dans mon cou. Il était soulagé et j'en étais extrêmement heureux. J'avais pu l'aider à se soulager d'un peu de son lourd poids et pour moi, c'était déjà une belle victoire. Les filles tombent par terre complètement sonnées. J'en profite pour prendre le sac de Kid et sa main pour nous diriger vers la porte que j'ouvre à la volée. Je jette tous les sacs dehors et referme brutalement la porte. Tellement que l'écho se fait entendre jusque dehors. Je fais apparaître ma moto sur laquelle je parviens à caser les sacs et j'attrape la main de Kid que je tire vers moi. Il tombe assis en princesse entre moi et le guidon. Il attrape ma taille et je démarre.

Nous nous éloignons le plus vite possible, sans le savoir, sous l'œil de Shinigami-sama. Une fois devant notre appartement, je rappelle ma moto après que Kid et les sacs soient descendus. On monte tous et on met tout dans la chambre, _on rangera plus tard._ Kid respire fort, je le regarde, il est vraiment pâle. Je le prends dans mes bras.

A croire qu'il a attendu ce moment pour s'évanouir. Je le retiens de justesse complètement paniqué. Je l'allonge sur le lit et mets ma main sur son front, il est brûlant. Je fonce dans la salle de bain où je fais couler un bain chaud, il faut faire baisser la température et après on avisera. Une fois la baignoire remplie, je déshabille Kid et le porte pour le mettre délicatement dans l'eau. Le contact le réveille doucement.

-qu'est-ce que …

-chhhuuuut… c'est rien, tu as de la fièvre et tu t'es évanoui. Je te fais prendre un bain pour baisser ta température.

-désolé, je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes…

-et bien on peut dire que c'est raté. S'il te plait, à l'avenir, fais-moi confiance et dis le moi quand tu ne te sens pas bien. J'ai eu très peur là.

-excuse-moi. Maintenant je te préviendrais. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Seulement ce sourire n'est que de courte durée, dès qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il est complètement nu dans la baignoire, il rougit et serre les jambes par reflexe bien que cela ne serve strictement plus à rien puisque c'est moi qui l'ai déshabillé.

-rougis pas autant, les tomates vont finir par t'en vouloir d'être plus rouge qu'elles.

-…

-t'en fais pas, et puis c'est pas vraiment la première fois que je te vois tout nu.

_Un petit sourire apparait sur son visage rougi. _

-tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'ai envie de prendre un bain, ça te tente si je te rejoins ?, au moins tu ne seras plus le seul à être tout nu … ^^

Il ne me répond pas mais son léger sourire et l'expression de surprise dans ses yeux me convainquent du contraire. Aussi, je me relève et commence à enlever mes vêtements sans pour autant rater le regard de Kid qui me fixe, complètement concentré et un peu ébahit. Je venais de lui clouer le bec, c'est marrant. Arrivé au boxer, Kid était devenu encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, ça me fait rire mais je reste discret pour ne pas le brusquer. Une fois complètement nu, je le pousse délicatement pour que je puisse me placer derrière lui puis je le ramène vers moi afin que son dos soit contre mon torse. Il s'allonge sur moi et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou tandis que je commence à caresser ses cheveux tout doucement.

-ça va mieux ?

-oui, je te remercie.

-mais de rien, ça me fait tout aussi plaisir ^^

Après un quart d'heure à rester ainsi sans bouger, l'eau commence à refroidir et je m'en rends compte car Kid commençait à trembler mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, je veux qu'il sache qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Et pour cela je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, quelques secondes à peine après ma réflexion, il se redresse.

-on … on pourrait sortir… j'ai froid…

-ouai t'as raison, l'eau refroidit, se serait bête de tomber tous les deux malades. Allez viens… lui dis-je tout souriant qu'il commence enfin à me faire confiance pour me dire les choses même si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça.

_**I continue to run after you under the rain (je continue de te courir après sous la pluie)**_

_**I search you, again and again (je te cherche, encore et encore)**_

_**Never all, will I let you alone in this situation (jamais plus je ne te laisserais seul dans cette histoire)**_

_**Now, we will suffer between or nothing (dorénavant, nous souffrirons ensemble ou rien)**_

_**Please my love, come back to me, come back in my arms (s'il te plait mon amour, reviens à moi, reviens dans mes bras)**_

_**I cry to know you away from me (je pleure de te savoir loin de moi)**_

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, je conduis Kid jusqu'à la chambre et le couche.

-tu dois dormir si tu veux te sentir mieux. T'en fais pas, je reste dans l'appartement, de toute façon Maka ne va plus tarder maintenant. Aller dors, tu en as besoin.

Sur ce, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres puis lui fait un baiser sur le front. Je ne me savais pas aussi guimauve mais bon, si ça lui plait, alors je continuerais. Je lui caresse les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je sente sa respiration lente et régulière, il avait fini par s'endormir.

Je m'éloigne en faisant le moins de bruit possible et referme la porte de la chambre derrière moi. Je regarde l'horloge, 15h12, Maka devrait rentrer dans une heure à peu près. J'en profite pour aller nettoyer la salle de bain dans laquelle on avait fichu un sacré bazar et Maka n'aimerais sûrement pas et comme je veux garder toutes les chances de mon côté pour qu'il reste vivre ici, ce ne serait pas judicieux de l'énerver avec une salle de bain sale, pour une fille c'est sacré ! ^^

Dix minutes plus tard, tout est propre comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Je sors de là et jette un coup d'œil vite fait dans la chambre, Kid dort toujours, d'ailleurs, il dort tellement bien qu'il s'est retrouvé de mon côté du lit. Je souris à cette vue puis referme la porte. Je vais dans le salon et allume la télévision pour ne plus bouger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-salut tout le monde ! cria Maka dans tout l'appartement.

-chhhhuuuut ! lui ordonnais-je en la toisant avec ma main sur sa bouche. J'attends quelques secondes, n'entendant rien, je suppose que Kid n'a rien entendu. Pfiou ! '

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-mais non Maka, c'est simplement que Kid est tombé malade et maintenant il dort.

-oh mince, je suis désolé, je savais pas…

-je sais, je t'en veux pas t'inquiètes. Mais essais de faire le moins de bruit possible maintenant, je vais aller le voir.

Elle hocha la tête pour me dire oui avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre le plus discrètement possible. Pendant ce temps, je retourne dans ma chambre. pfiou …'' il dort encore, il doit être dans le coma pour pas avoir entendu Maka. Je m'approche de lui, son souffle est lent et régulier, il dort profondément et de plus, il enlace mon oreiller. _Je me demande s'il rêve de moi … trêve de blablas, faut que je parle à Maka…_

Sur ce, je ressors une fois de plus, et me dirige vers la chambre de Maka d'où elle sort justement.

-viens dans le salon, il faut que je te parle…

-oui, je viens.

Nous nous installons l'un face à l'autre, une fois bien installé, je commence mon récit.

-bon, je vais tenter de t'expliquer tout depuis le début mais d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si Liz ou Patty t'ont appelé ou autre ?

-mmm…non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elles depuis hier matin quand Kid et elles sont venus ici. D'ailleurs j'avais comme l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-et bien c'est justement de ça dont je voudrais te parler, enfin plutôt pour t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment et aussi t'avouer quelque chose en espérant que tu ne le prennes pas aussi mal que Liz et Patty, sinon c'est que je me serais trompé sur ton compte et que j'en serais extrêmement déçu.

-Soul…

-laisse-moi d'abord t'expliquer s'il te plait, après tu aviseras…

-d'accord…

-bien, dans ce cas je commence…

Et c'est ainsi que, pendant un peu moins d'une heure, je me suis acharné à trouver les bons mots pour tenter de tout lui expliquer. J'en profitais également pour regarder en direction de la chambre pour m'assurer de ne pas parler trop fort afin de ne pas réveiller Kid.

-voilà … tout est dit, plus qu'une dernière chose …

-oui ?

-Kid et moi … on sort ensemble maintenant … enfin je veux dire que … qu'on est en couple, enfin un truc dans le genre, je sais pas comment vous appelez ça vous les filles … mais en clair, Kid est désormais mon petit-ami. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre ça, dis-moi que non, je t'en prie…

Et en effet, je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me rejette pas comme l'avais fait Liz et Patty. Quelques secondes de silence, mon cœur s'alourdi, j'ai baissé le regard depuis longtemps, je n'ose pas la regarder, je ne veux pas voir ce que je ne veux pas voir dans ses yeux. Finalement …

-oh… je suis si contente pour vous deux … c'est trop mignon. J'en reviens pas que Liz et Patty se soient comportées ainsi, les saletés !

Je relève la tête complètement ahuri par la réaction de Maka, même si je savais qu'elle n'avait rien contre les couples homosexuels, je pensais que comme j'étais son arme, elle le prendrait mal mais rien … alors là, rien de rien … j'en reviens pas.

_**Sometimes after, I see you, sit on the floor (quelques temps plus tard, je te vois, assis sur le sol)**_

_**You cry, and my heart broken himself (tu pleures et mon Coeur se brise)**_

_**You suffering so much that I run to rejoin you (tu souffres tellement que je cours te rejoindre)**_

_**I take you in my arms and begin to cry at myself (je te prends dans mes bras et pleure à mon tour)**_

_**Our cries combine themselves and I can partage your suplice (nos cris se mélangent et je peux partager ton supplice)**_

_**My love, I love you, believe me please (mon amour, je t'aime, crois moi, je t'en supplie)**_

-tu dis rien ? enfin je veux dire pour nous deux ? moi et Kid ?

-pourquoi est-ce que je dirais quelque chose, je ne suis pas étroite d'esprit bien que cela ne soit pas conventionnel, je m'en fiche royalement parce que j'ai toujours pensé que les gens devaient faire comme bon leur semble sans être dicté par des idéaux politiques ou public et autres. Je suis contente pour vous et surtout pour se pauvre Kid, il en a de la chance de t'avoir…

-oui, en effet, une très grande chance…

-Kid ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, dit Maka tandis qu'elle lui saute au cou pour lui faire un gros câlin. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les filles, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elles pouvaient se comporter comme ça…

-ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-dites donc vous deux, dites-le si je dérange…

-oh monsieur serait-il jaloux ?

-QUOI ?! m..mm…mais pas du tout, absolument pas jaloux du tout. Dis-je tout rouge et en croisant les bras tout en me renfrognant dans le fauteuil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens deux mains sur mes épaules et relève automatiquement la tête. C'est à ce moment que, par accident cette fois, mes lèvres rencontrent celles de Kid. Bien que surpris tous les deux, nous ne nous éloignons pas et en profitons même pour nous embrasser furtivement devant les yeux remplit d'étoiles d'une Maka toute souriante.

-oh… vous êtes trop mignon. Puis reprenant son sérieux légendaire : Soul m'a tout raconté pour toi, les filles et aussi pour vous deux. Soul m'a déjà demandé pour que tu vives avec nous, j'ai accepté bien entendu, tu es un ami, je veux pouvoir t'aider. Mais je pense, et Soul aussi d'ailleurs, qu'il va falloir mettre les choses au point avec tout le monde. Je veux que les filles réalisent leur erreur. Dès que tu t'en sentiras prêt, fais-le-moi savoir pour que je puisse faire en sorte que tout le monde soit là.

-je te remercie Maka, vraiment …

-ce n'est rien voyons, c'est normal entre ami. Je suppose que tu dors avec Soul dans sa chambre ? ^-^

-euh … oui.

-parfait, je me demandais comment on allait faire pour te caser dans l'appart' mais apparemment c'est déjà fait. Bon ben, je commence à avoir un petit creux, vous voulez manger quoi ?

-…

-tu peux nous faire un truc simple s'il te plait, Kid est encore malade, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'appétit qui l'assaille en ce moment. Dis-je à Maka tout en regardant Kid qui me remercie en me souriant.

La soirée se passe superbement bien, lui et moi avons tous les deux le cœur léger. Maka n'avait rien dit et en plus, elle pensait comme nous pour les filles. J'étais actuellement l'homme aux cheveux blanc le plus heureux du monde et Kid aussi je pense. Quand la nuit tombe, on salut Maka avant de nous rendre dans notre chambre pour aller nous coucher. Je suis tellement content que je saute dans le lit tout sourire. Kid me regarde, il s'interroge.

-je suis content. Aller viens, tu dois être content toi aussi non. On va pouvoir vivre ensemble, c'est pas cool ça ?

Il me regarde, m'analyse, trie chacune des paroles que je lui ai dit, comme souvent puis me regarde de nouveau avec un sourire. Il regarde derrière lui, la porte est fermée. Il me regarde de nouveau, j'en profite pour frapper mon oreiller pour qu'il soit plus moelleux quand je sentis une grande secousse dans le lit. Kid venait de sauter et d'atterrir tout pile à côté de moi, sur le ventre. Il sourit. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et tourne la tête vers moi.

-c'était marrant.

-content que ça t'ai plu, faudrait recommencer la prochaine fois. J'aime bien te voir sourire.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, je réponds grandement au baiser. Je suis heureux, tout comme lui. Une fois sous les couettes tous les deux, je le prends dans mes bras et nous nous endormons rapidement, le cœur léger.

_**You see me in the eyes (tu me regardes dans les yeux)**_

_**I cry about it again, my eyes are red (j'en pleure encore, mes yeux sont rouges)**_

_**You smile and take me in your arms (tu souris et me prends dans tes bras)**_

_**You kiss me and, with it, I can feel your happiness (tu m'embrasses et, grâce à ça, je peux ressentir ta joie)**_

_**Mine is as big as your, I am so happy (la mienne est tout aussi grande, je suis si heureux)**_

_**Now we are together … (maintenant nous sommes ensemble …)**_

_**I'll try to keep you with me, not away from my heart (je tâcherais de te garder avec moi, pas loin de mon Coeur)**_

Auteur : Les rayons du soleil matinal passent au travers des rideaux de la chambre des deux tourtereaux. Ils dorment profondément, leurs respirations sont calmes et sereines. Le silence règne en maître dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que …

-rrraaaaahhhhh ! Saleté de réveil ! On t'a pas sonné !

-non mais lui par contre il nous a bien sonné, surtout pour le réveil ^^

-t'es d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui ?

-je viens de me réveiller à tes côtés, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? A moins que cela te déplaise, je devrais peut-être faire comme d'habitude …

-euh … non, non, non, ne t'en fais pas, reste joyeux, j'adore cette partie de ta personnalité.

Il me sourit, _ouf, je l'ai échappé belle, fait gaffe Soul ! _Je me mets une claque mentalement avant de me retourner vers Kid. Il avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pas, je le sais. Je m'approche doucement et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il sourit sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Voulant le faire réagir, je recommence mais cette fois je vais plus vite… déçu (sûrement) il attrape mon bras et me tire auprès de lui, il finit par lui-même m'embrasser, un baiser tendre et langoureux dès le matin, franchement que demande le peuple !

Nous finissons par nous lever et à nous préparer pour aller à l'école. Kid se choisit une tenue dans les sacs, nous n'avions pas rangé, manque de temps et trop fatigué pour ça. Pas grave, on rangera ce soir en rentrant.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Maka est déjà debout en train de faire le petit déjeuner. On s'assoit chacun sur une chaise, pas loin l'un de l'autre et elle nous dépose devant chacun une assiette rempli avec des œufs, du bacon et des toasts. Je m'empresse de dévorer mon assiette, en moins de deux minutes j'avais fini. Je regarde Kid mais ce dernier n'avait mangé qu'un des toasts qui se trouvait dans l'assiette.

-Kid, il faut que tu manges ! Lui dis-je.

-désolé mais j'ai jamais été un gros mangeur.

-j'avais remarqué, maigre comme tu es, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi je pense que je serais déjà mort de faim. Aller, mange au moins un œuf, fais-le pour moi.

Je lui fais des yeux de chien battus qui le font sourire. Je sais que je suis pas très doué pour faire les mignons mais apparemment ça l'a convaincu. Il finit par manger l'œuf sans rechigner mais sans pour autant touché à autre chose.

-c'est déjà un bon début. Aller, dépêchons-nous sinon on va être en retard.

Nous nous attelons à faire la vaisselle et sortons pour nous rendre à l'école. Sur le chemin, forcément, on passe devant le manoir où Liz et Patty nous voient. _Je me demandais si elles avaient survécus à hier … héhé.. ) _Elles voient Maka et commencent à s'approcher mais ma Meister attrape ma main et celle de Kid et nous tire en avant en filant un vent énorme aux filles, qui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir derrière moi, en sont restées bouche-bée.

Nous nous retrouvons devant Shibusen une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La cloche sonne à peine au moment où on entre dans la classe. Maka souffle, elle n'aimait pas être en retard et là on était arrivés tout pile, c'est plutôt incroyable pour moi devrait-on dire ^^') On s'installe chacun à notre place, heureusement pour moi, la place de Kid était juste à côté de la mienne.

BOOOUUUMMMM !

-SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! HAHAHAHAHA….

Je ne me demandais même pas qui venait d'arriver. Encore lui et son fameux raffut, j'en ris déjà à peine eut-il passer la porte (maintenant défoncée et au sol) de la classe. Le professeur Stein, maintenant habitué aux façons d'entrer de BlackStar, ne sourcilla même pas et, ni une ni deux, voilà que je t'embrouille, il disparait de la salle de classe après avoir attrapé notre pote aux cheveux bleu pour l'emmener dans le bureau de shinigami-sama.

Toute l'équipe et moi nous tordons de rire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête celui-là tout de même. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur Stein est revenu et le cours a pu se dérouler normalement jusqu'à la sonnerie.

-ça dit à qui d'aller manger dehors, il fait tellement beau ?

-moi je veux bien, il faut que je me défoule après comment shinigami-sama m'a chopé tout à l'heure. ^^

-moi aussi ça me tente bien, hein Kiddo ?

-ne m'appelle pas c…. euh … ok. On vous suit.

Tout le monde se met en marche.

-mais au fait Kid, elles sont où Liz et Patty ? je les ai pas vu ce matin ?

-…

-youhou ?! Kid…

-elles étaient là ce matin, à leur place habituelle, si tu n'avais pas fait ton entrée triomphale, tu aurais peut-être eut le temps de les voir. Répondis-je bourru.

-hè….c'est bon te fâche pas, je demandais c'est tout.

-désolé, je voulais pas m'énerver mais, disons que pour le moment, moi, Kid et Maka sommes un peu en colère, et même très en colère d'ailleurs, contre les deux andouilles susnommées plus tôt. Maintenant si ça ne dérange personne, pouvons-nous nous remettre en route, je commence à avoir faim.

-ouai t'as raison, je vais finir par mourir si je mange pas un truc rapidement…

Nous avons passé notre pause du midi dans la cour de l'école, le soleil était tellement beau que personne n'était épargné par sa clarté éblouissante. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres jusqu'à ce qu'en sortant du cours de biologie-quantique, alors que Kid et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans cette partie de la classe, deux andouilles se ramènent.

-hé toi ! Je te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu nous as fait à moi et à Liz. Comment t'as pu oser, espèce d'enfoiré. Et toi la tapette, maintenant que t'es plus à la maison, je peux t'assurer que c'est beaucoup plus calme. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas revenir, ce serait bête pour nous quand même mais je suppose que nous n'aurions pas le choix. Bah pas grave, au cas où, on saura trouver le moyen de te faire revenir dans le droit chemin, tu seras sous nos ordre et…

-la ferme…

-je te demande pardon, tu viens de me dire quoi l'albinos ?

-ouai qu'est-ce que tu viens de causer à ma sœurette toi ? fais gaff…

BOOOIIINNNGGG !

-et une de moins, maintenant à ton tour…

RE-BOOOIIIIINNNNNGGGG !

-et voilà, aller viens Kiddo, avant que le prof n'arrive et ne nous demande quoi. J'ai pas envie de me faire allumer par ton père à cause de ces deux andouilles.

Sur ce, je l'attrape par le bras et le tire tandis que je me mets à courir, lui derrière moi. Une fois que nous avons tourné dans le couloir, on court vers la sortie où on retrouve Maka, assise en bas des marches du bâtiment principal.

…..

_Pendant ce temps, devant la classe de biologie-quantique. Le professeur, affolé par le bruit de tremblement de terre provenant du couloir, sort en trombe et découvre deux jeunes filles encastrées dans deux murs diamétralement opposés, inconsciente. Il en informe aussitôt Shinigami-sama qui vient voir de lui-même._

_A son arrivée, les jeunes filles avaient quelques peu repris connaissance. Il s'approche de la plus grande, la plus petite étant encore allongée._

_-et bien, et bien… je me demandais pendant encore combien de temps, le jeune Soul allait pouvoir se retenir mais là j'avoue que vous avez vraiment dû le mettre en colère, il a littéralement détruit les murs de l'école._

_-monsieur … il …_

_-je ne veux pas entendre vos explications, allez à l'infirmerie vous faire soigner. J'exige de vous voir dans mon bureau dès que vous êtes sorties. Je vais m'empresser de prévenir…_

_-pas la peine, je suis là shinigami-sama._

_-professeur Stein, c'est parfait, joli timing… vous vous améliorez à ce que je vois._

_-j'essaie, j'essaie… bien mesdemoiselles, veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Bon sang, dans quel état vous êtes quand même, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à retenir sa force de temps en temps celui-là._

_-veuillez me les renvoyer dès que vous en aurez fini avec elles, je vais avoir besoin … et même grandement besoin… de discuter de choses très importantes avec elles ainsi que de certaines punitions qu'elles méritent chacune d'elles. _

_-bien shinigami-sama. Aller mesdemoiselles, debout, je refuse de vous porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bougez-vous !_

….

_**They have catch you where it is the more suffering (elles t'ont frappé là où ça fait le plus mal)**_

_**They haven't nothing honnor for you… **__**(elles n'ont aucun honneur envers toi)**_

_**Nothing respect for you (aucun respect pour toi)**_

_**I hate them for them **__**cruelty**__** for you (je les deteste pour leur cruauté envers toi)**_

_**I hate them like you hate them (je les haïs comme tu les haïs)**_

_**Forgotten them, and built our life together (oublions les et construisons notre vie ensemble)**_

-hey! Maka, on est là!

-ah recoucou les gars, bah alors vous faisiez quoi, je vous attends depuis au moins dix minutes ?

-ouai désolé mais on a croisé Liz et Patty en sortant de la salle mais restons pas là, je te raconterais tout sur la route. Viens Kid. Dis-je en tirant sa main vers moi pour le raprocher de moi, je vois bien qu'il est encore confus de tout ce qui viens de se passer.

C'est sur maintenant, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, on part tous les deux en vacances, je sais pas où mais je vais commencer à chercher, il en a vraiment besoin. En attendant, restons pas là, on sait jamais si ces andouilles nous auraient balancé ou pas. Peu importe maintenant on est loin. Kid fatigue, je le sens. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et le rapproche de moi, il commence à devenir lourd, on ferait bien de se dépêcher.

-euh Maka, ça te dérange pas si je te raconte tout à la maison, faudrait voir à se dépêcher là…

-hein ? mais pourqu…

Elle se tut sans que je comprenne pourquoi puis elle se jette sur nous. Je la retiens mais Kid devait être trop fatigué puisque finalement on se retrouve tous les trois assis par terre après une belle chutte.

-Kid pleure pas, c'est rien, ça passera bien tu verras.

Je ne comprenais rien jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage de Kid, il avait les yeux rouges et pleurait silencieusement. En une fraction de secondes, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi, mes larmes coulent elles aussi. Maka, sous le coup de l'émotion nous rejoins dans ce « câlin » de groupe. On reste comme ça au moins cinq minutes sans bouger jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive derrière nous. Je fais de gros yeux quand je vois BlackStar.

Je vois bien qu'il ne comprend rien à la situation actuelle mais pourtant, il ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi pour me parler doucement.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-euh … bon après tout Maka est au courant, et tu finiras bien par l'être aussi de toute façon … je t'expliquerais quand on sera à la maison, tu peux m'aider en attendant ?

-bien sur vieux, qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse ?

-est-ce que tu pourrais porter Kid jusqu'à la maison, je vais m'occuper de Maka. Ça te dérange pas ?

-mais nan Man, si je peux aider un ami. Aller Kid vient.

Le dit Kid ne remua même pas quand BlackStar le releva du sol tandis que moi-même je me relevais en compagnie de Maka qui pleurait toujours. Elle était vraiment compatissante au moins et ça c'était pas des âneries. Nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers notre appartement, Kid avait grandement besoin de repos et Maka aussi, d'ailleurs, je pensais les laisser dormir ensemble pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas seuls mais pour le moment il fallait rentrer et les mettre au lit, j'expliquerais tout après à BlackStar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-aller Maka, reposez-vous maintenant, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui, je te le confie. Dis-je à Maka tandis qu'elle s'allongeait aux côtés de Kid dans mon lit. Heureusement que j'avais changé pour un deux personnes sinon on aurait eu du mal.

Une fois sûr que les deux dormaient, je ferme la porte de ma chambre mais pas complètement, je la laisse entrouverte au cas où l'un des deux auraient besoin de quelque chose et donc, pour que je les entende. BlackStar m'attendait dans le salon, là où je lui avais dit de s'assoir après avoir déposé Kid dans le lit.

-alors vieux … comment ils vont les deux là-bas ?

-je pense que ça ira pour eux pour le moment. Ils ont besoin de dormir alors on va causer doucement tu veux bien.

-ouai bien sûr pas de problème. Mais maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école parce que, je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai absolument rien suivit.

-bon tout d'abord, laisse-moi t'expliquer depuis le début et je pense qu'après tu comprendras, et même beaucoup de chose d'ailleurs.

Sur ce, je m'installe dans le fauteuil, j'avais d'ailleurs l'impression de me repasser la scène de quand j'avais tout expliqué à Maka la fois précédente, avec la même appréhension mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

**BlackStar P.O.V**

_J'en reviens pas, alors Kid et Soul sortent ensemble … et ben ben ben… je sais pas trop comment je dois réagir mais, après tout qu'est-ce que je peux dire contre ça, j'en ai rien à faire moi, c'est leur vie pas la mienne et puis de toutes façons, les mœurs moi je m'en fous. _

_N'empêche, Liz et Patty ont vraiment pas été cool sur ce coup-là. C'est leur histoire si ils sortent ensemble, si elles n'aimaient pas ça, elles avaient qu'à partir ou je sais pas moi… mais enfin pas agir comme ça non plus ! là malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, en plus, même si je veux sans arrêt me battre contre lui, Kid est mon ami, et Soul aussi et en plus, il vient de tout m'avouer c'est que je dois pas être n'importe qui pour eux. Désolé les filles mais sur ce coup-là, je ne peux que les approuver._

…

-maintenant tu sais tout, si tu ne veux plus nous parler, je comprendrais t'en fais, je sais bien que notre situation n'est pas du tout conventionnelle mais voilà c'est la nôtre et…

-arrête Soul, j'ai jamais dit que j'allais plus vous parler, surtout pas pour une histoire pareille. Comme je le dis tout le temps, c'est pas ma vie, là c'est de la vôtre qu'il s'agit aussi, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je dise quelque chose empêcherait …euh… votre couple … de rester ensemble. Et puis de toute façon, les mœurs des gens tu sais ce que j'en pense… et puis… euh… si ça peut vous permettre d'être heureux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je gâcherais ça.

Je n'en revenais pas, BlackStar aussi ne nous en voulait pas. Et en plus, il comprenait, bon bien sûr, pas exactement comme je le pensais mais moi ça me suffisait largement.

-n'empêche, je comprends pas la réaction des filles, c'était vraiment pas cool ça. Je crois bien que je vais aller les massacrer, z'êtes mes potes et même si je les aime bien, là, y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser.

-merci…

-hein ?

-merci BlackStar … de ne rien dire … enfin d'avoir compris …euh … je … je me perds là…

-arrête vieux, c'est normal entre potes, et puis je te l'ai dit, si ça vous rend heureux je vois pas pourquoi je gâcherais ça Man. N'empêche, quelle surprise, j'aurais jamais penser que vous soyez de l'autre bord mais Tsubaki me disait souvent, qu'en amour, y a pas de bon ou de mauvais côté, seulement ils existent dans les têtes des gens et pour moi ben … à propos de vous je veux dire … et ben ça existe pas dans ma tête donc moi, ça change rien au fait que vous soyez mes potes, Man…

-… j'en reste bouche-bée pour tout te dire.

-ouai mais juste un truc concernant vous deux… vous pourriez éviter de vous cajoler en présence de Tsubaki … c'est pas à mal que je dis ça … mais si jamais vous faîtes ça devant elle, je pourrais plus la retenir de vous étouffer pour vous embrasser. Héhé…

-euh … ouai, promis, enfin, on tentera d'essayer mais je garantis rien.

-ouaip. Bon aller, je te laisse. Encore sympa de m'avoir fait confiance Man. Bon aller, je vais aller retrouver Tsubaki sinon elle va encore me demander où est-ce que j'étais passé. Aller, salut Man.

-salut Black.. dis-je en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je me retourne et va dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, d'ailleurs l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Une fois prêt je me rends dans la chambre pour aller réveiller les deux marmottes. J'entrouvre plus grand la porte et les retrouve endormi. Cependant, bien qu'ils soient proches tous les deux, ils ne se touchent pas, Kid a encore pris mon oreiller entre ses bras, je me demande ou plutôt j'espère que cette vision ne me fera jamais perdre mon sourire.

-Maka, dis-je en chuchotant, Maka aller debout, le dîner est prêt.

-hhmmmpppff….qu..quoi ?

-aller dormeuse, faut aller manger. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-oui … je te remercie, je crois que cette sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien, dit-elle en se retournant vers Kid qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Bon je vais aller mettre la table, je mets une assiette pour lui ?

-oui, je vais le réveiller, on arrive.

-ok.

Puis elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre tout en se frottant les yeux d'où on pouvait encore voir les traces de larmes. Une fois sortit de la chambre, je m'allonge aux côtés de mon prince aux bois dormant et souffle doucement sur son nez pour le réveiller en douceur. Après trois petits souffles successifs, il finit par papillonner des yeux jusqu'à les ouvrir à moitié.

-hhmmmpppff… Soul ? dit-il en venant loger sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je l'entourais de mes bras.

-oui Kid c'est moi.

-qu'est…ci ….spass…. ? demande-t-il avec sa voix étouffée dans mon cou. Son souffle me chatouilla quelques peu et je souris.

-faut aller manger, t'as besoin de reprendre des forces. Maka nous attends dans la cuisine. Aller…

Mais Kid ne voulait apparemment pas se lever, je dus ruser quelques peu.

-aller ma marmotte, debout en plus j'ai fait ton plat préféré. Qui sait qui aime bien le riz au curry….. ?

A ces quelques mots, Kid finit par se redresser et me regarde. Quelques secondes après, il me sourit et moi aussi. _Gagné ! _on se lève et, le prenant par la taille je l'embrasse avant de nous diriger vers la cuisine.

_**We are now together and we try to forgotten this story (nous sommes maintenant ensemble et nous essayons d'oublier cette histoire)**_

_**But, in your dreams, they are again here (mais, dans tes rêves, ells sont toujours là)**_

_**I take you in my arm and sing for you (je te prends dans mes bras et chante pour toi)**_

_**Shhh…baby, now they are away from us… **__**(chut bébé, maintenant elles sont loin de nous…)**_

… _**forgotte all of this and stay with me for ever. **__**(…oublis tout ça et reste auprès de moi pour toujours.)**_

…

_-m..monsieur_

_-Patty, Liz, entrez. J'ai urgemment besoin de vous parler… à propos de mon fils._

_Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes filles eurent des frissons tout en allant s'installer sur les chaises que leur montrer du doigt shinigami-sama._

_-bien. J'ai eu vent d'une certaine histoire concernant Kid. Aussi, j'ai assez d'informations pour m'en faire une bonne idée mais j'aimerais tout entendre de votre bouche. Maintenant._

_-et bien… c'est-à-dire que… tenta Patty._

_-Kid il est gay ! s'exclama Liz à bout de nerf. Il sort avec Soul et ça c'est pas bien. Les garçons doivent pas être ensemble, un garçon doit aller avec une fille, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris et.._

_-SILENCE ! s'écria shinigami-sama._

_Les filles se raidirent toutes les deux en même temps. Shinigami-sama se retourna dans leur direction et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles qui se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre mutuellement. _

_-j'avais bien compris cette histoire entre mon fils et Soul, il est vrai que cela ne répond pas aux mœurs de tout le monde et que tout le monde pense que c'est politiquement incorrect, mais cela JE M'EN CONTREFICHE ! Ce que fais mon fils ne le regarde que lui. Sachez, de plus, que je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux que dans les bras de celui qu'il aime ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement. Je vous ai observé depuis que j'ai eu vent de la relation entre mon fils et son ami… euh … petit ami maintenant. Et je me dois de vous dire que je suis absolument, mais alors extrêmement déçu de votre comportement à l'égard de mon fils. _

_-mais… enfin… c'est pas normal leur relation et…_

_-SILENCE ! Je vous ai prévenu, tant que mon fils est heureux dans sa situation actuelle, je me fiche de savoir si c'est à cause d'une fille ou d'un garçon, tant que je peux enfin le revoir sourire. Maintenant, il est temps de vous expliquer vos sanctions…_

…

Le lendemain, Kid, Maka et moi nous sommes préparés et nous nous retrouvons maintenant devant notre classe. En attendant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, nous nous sommes tous assis sur un banc fait directement dans le mur. Entre temps, BlackStar nous avait rejoints en compagnie de Tsubaki que je soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'avoir demandé des explications à BlackStar car, à peine eussè-je le temps de prendre la main de Kid dans la mienne, qu'elle me lançait un regard avec son visage tout souriant.

_Drrriiinnnnnggggg….._

-ah ?! Aller, c'est parti les gens. Vaux mieux entré maintenant sinon Stein va encore être en pétard.

-ouaip.

Ainsi nous nous mirent tous en route et nous nous installons à nos places. Le professeur Stein arrive et le cours commence. Cependant, j'ai bien remarqué que Patty et Liz n'était pas là. Je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas venues à cause de ce que je leur avais fait hier, cependant, je commençais à en douter. Le professeur Stein, pendant que nous disséquions notre grenouille noire venimeuse, regarder très attentivement Kid. Lui et moi disséquions la même grenouille puisque c'était par équipe de deux. Je n'avais raté aucun des regards de Stein et je pense qu'il l'avait remarqué car, voyant que je le regarder, il a rapidement détourné les yeux sur ses dossiers.

Le cours se termine.

-euh… Kid, tu peux rester avec Maka. Il faut que j'aille voir le prof' deux secondes. Je reviens tout de suite. Je te le confie Maka !

-oui, t'en fais pas. Aller viens Kid.

Le laissant aux bons soins de Maka, je me dirige de nouveau vers la salle de classe. Le professeur Stein n'était pas encore parti et ranger son sac.

-hhmm…professeur ?

-oui ? Ah, Soul ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-j'aimerais savoir si vous étiez au courant de quelque chose concernant Kid ?

-quelque chose ? Comment ça ?

-ne jouez pas au malin avec moi, vous n'arrêtiez pas le regarder pendant le cours, et personnellement je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Aussi, dîtes-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe sinon je pourrais facilement m'énerver.

-allons, allons. Personnellement, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'il se passe car je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Cependant, je pense que vous devriez aller voir shinigami-sama, apparemment et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier, il a eu vent de certaines informations. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire malheureusement…

-ça ira, je ferais avec … mais que je n'apprenne pas que vous m'ayez menti sinon, je reviendrais exprès rien que pour vous. Dis-je en me retournant sans même me saluer.

Je suis énervé mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni contre qui. Peu importe, je vais rejoindre Kid. Tout le groupe est assis dans l'herbe pour la pause repas, il fait beau encore aujourd'hui, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter. J'arrive derrière lui et…

-qui c'est ?

-mmm…je dirais Soul. Me dit Kid en retirant mes mains de ses yeux et en relevant la tête pour me regarder. Il me sourit et moi aussi. Cependant, je ne peux m'en empêcher et, oubliant complètement les autres, je l'embrasse pleinement.

_**I see you, you smile to me (je te regarde, tu me souris)**_

_**I am so happy to be with you (je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi)**_

_**I want to see you like this for all of times (je veux te voir ainsi tout le temps)**_

_**I like when you are happy because I am happy too (j'aime quand tu es heureux parce que je le suis aussi)**_

-ooowwww…^-^, c'est tellement mignon…n'est-ce pas BlackStar?

-oui oui Tsubaki, hey l'albinos ! Heureusement que je t'avais demandé d'éviter de faire ça devant elle…

-désolé mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, lui dis-je en m'asseyant derrière Kid que je rapproche de moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Dès que je vois sa 'tite bouille, je peux pas me retenir. ^^''

-et ben, ça promet.

-OOOWWWW ! ^-^ ^-^

-bon les filles, ça suffit. C'est bon c'est qu'un bisou rien de plus.

-mais c'est tellement mignon… dirent Maka et Tsubaki, des cœurs dans les yeux.

-rah les filles !

Je ris, c'était marrant de voir BlackStar se chamaillait avec Maka et Tsubaki. Kid rit un peu après moi et là, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je le serre fort dans mes bras et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il se rapproche de moi et nous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois au grand désespoir de BlackStar qui doit maintenant retenir Tsubaki et Maka de venir nous faire un câlin.

-laisse les, c'est rie….

A peine eussè-je le temps de finir ma phrase que les deux filles se sont vautrées sur nous. On se retrouve tous les quatre dans l'herbe, mort de rire. Kid se retourne tout en restant sur moi et nous restons là, à somnoler sagement jusqu'à ce que…

DRRRIIINNNNNGGGG !

-je déteste quand il faut aller en cours…

-aller Soul, je suis là, ça devrait passer plus vite. ^^

Kid m'avait dit ça tellement gentiment que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Puis nous finissons par nous lever et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cours.

-Kid, dis-je en chuchotant. Ce soir, tu rentreras avec Maka, il faut que j'aille voir un prof qui m'a convoqué. J'essaierais de pas trop tarder à rentrer, d'accord ?

-euh … ok. Me dit-il.

La fin des cours sonne, je me sépare du groupe pour me rendre dans le bureau de shinigami-sama. Je n'aimais pas mentir aux autres, et surtout pas à Kid, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si son père savait ou pas, et si c'était le cas, comment il allait réagir. J'étais prêt à me faire punir pour éviter à Kid des ennuis.

J'arrive devant la porte et frappe. J'attends que la vois familière du directeur de l'école m'autorise à entrer.

-Soul ! Justement, tu tombes bien, il fallait que je te parle.

-ppfff….ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-dit Kid, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

-euh… ben je sais pas, fais ce que tu aimes, ça ne me dérange pas.

-tu es sûr ?

-oui ne t'en fais pas. N'importe quoi fait par toi me conviendra.

Sur ce, Kid alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon sans pour autant allumer la télévision. Entre temps, il reçut un appel sur son téléphone portable et sortit. Seulement, Maka ne s'en rendit pas compte car elle avait allumé la radio et était complètement absorbé par sa cuisine.

….

Pendant ce temps là …

-assis toi Soul, je t'en prie.

-merci m'sieur.

-bien. Maintenant parlons sérieusement. J'ai eu vent de certaines informations te concernant toi ainsi que mon fils. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, toi et Kid sortez ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

-euh… oui c'est ça mais je ne l'ai pas forcé et j…

-allons, allons, calme toi… je n'ai encore rien dit. Donc comme je le disais, j'ai eu vent que vous sortiez ensemble, et maintenant, c'est confirmé. Bien, bon déjà ça s'est mis au clair.

-…

-bon, pour que tu le saches tout de suite, saches que je n'ai rien contre votre « relation » cela m'importe peu, tant que je peux voir mon fils sourire, cela me suffit amplement.

-qu…quoi ?! Demandais-je interloqué.

-tu as parfaitement entendu. Je n'ai rien contre votre relation. Cependant j'aimerais aussi discuter avec toi de certaines choses.

-du… du genre ?

-du genre … et bien par exemple, le comportement de Liz et de Patty depuis le début, car oui je suis au courant depuis le soir où Kid est venu te voir. A ce moment-là, je voulais lui parler parce que son comportement m'inquiétait mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il n'arrive chez toi, aussi je vous ai laissé tous les deux dans l'espoir que tu puisses l'aider et… j'ai été plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'il allait mieux.

-…

-enfin bref, concernant le comportement de Liz et de Patty, saches tout d'abord que je trouve leur comportement absolument intolérable aussi, je me suis empressé de leur donner une punition à la hauteur de ce qu'elles avaient fait subir à mon pauvre Kid. Ensuite, je voudrais te demander une toute petite chose …

-du genre ?

-du genre, si tu pouvais te calmer un peu quand tu frappes quelqu'un dans l'enceinte de l'école, non pas que j'approuve ce genre de comportement seulement là je dois bien l'avouer, elles l'avaient bien mérité. Cependant, je dois faire réparer deux murs soutiens de l'école parce que tu les as détruit en envoyant les deux filles dedans…

-elles avaient qu'à pas m'énerver. En plus elles ont insulté Kid..

-je comprends, je comprends et…

-MAIS NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN, PARCE QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! Criais-je hors de moi tandis que des larmes caressaient les coins de mes yeux.

-et bien, en effet, je ne connais pas tout depuis le début et surtout en détail aussi, je serais très content si tu pouvais tout me raconter. Je t'écoute, vas-y.

-tout à commencer quelques jours avant que Kid ne viennent me voir à l'appartement d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, et je n'ai aucune raison de douter de ses paroles. Kid venait de comprendre qu'il m'aimait et voulait en parler à Liz et à Patty, parce qu'étant ses deux armes, ils se disaient tout tous les trois. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé aussi bien qu'il l'avait pensé. Il savait que ce n'était pas très conventionnel je pense, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait. Aussi, quand Liz et Patty ont appris la nouvelle, elles se comportaient avec lui de façon odieuse, mais alors, d'une façon tellement impardonnable que je ne pense pas pouvoir leur pardonner un jour.

Tout ce que voulais Kid c'était leur raconter un de ses plus gros secret et voilà comment elles prennent ça, en le traitant de « monstre », vous vous rendez compte ! Ce fameux soir où il est venu me voir, il voulait simplement me dire adieu. J'ai dû lui courir après pendant un certain moment, et quand je l'ai retrouvé dans le parc, vous savez ce qu'il tenait entre les mains ? VOUS SAVEZ ?!

-non… mais dis-le moi je t'en prie…

-UNE ARME, criais-je les larmes aux yeux. UNE SALOPERIE D'ARME A FEU et il voulait se suicider avec. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est pas tout. _je sors le couteau de la poche intérieur de ma veste pour la montrer au père de mon petit ami._ Le lendemain, en allant chercher ses affaires afin qu'il vienne vivre à la maison. Après avoir essuyé un autre assaut répété des filles, nous sommes allés dans sa chambre. Pendant que je mettais ses affaires dans un sac, j'ai trouvé ce couteau en dessous de son oreiller et, à cet endroit, les draps étaient tachés de sang. J'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage d'ailleurs, je ne pense même pas qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait laissé le couteau là et qu'il n'avait pas changé les draps de son lit. A ce moment, il devait être tellement bouleversé qu'il a surement oublié. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que chaque soir, il se tranchait les veines jusqu'à parvenir à ses fins. Et ce soir-là, quand il avait réussi à se faire l'entaille la plus profonde qu'il avait pu, pensant que ça aller pouvoir le libérer, il est venu me voir. Ensuite, l'histoire commence à quand on s'est tout avoué, tous les deux bien que ce soit lui qui m'ait fait sa déclaration en premier. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je réponde affirmativement à ses aveux me concernant. Moi non plus d'ailleurs bien que je me doutais que je ne ressentais pas que de l'amitié pour lui, mais à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore fixé. Mais quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, ça m'a fait comme un électrochoc et là j'ai compris que…

J'avais tellement crié que maintenant j'en pleurer à chaudes larmes. Shinigami-sama s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-qu'avais-tu compris ?

-que je l'aimais.

-et, es-tu sûr et certain de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-oui, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à mentir de la sorte. J'aime votre fils que vous le vouliez ou non, et je sortirais avec jusqu'à la fin de mes jours même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord et…

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase, Kid venait d'entrer dans la pièce. En le voyant, je ne pus me retenir et je tombais à quatre pattes sur le sol, pleurant de nouveau. Des bras vinrent m'entourer et me relevèrent. Le visage de Kid se posta devant le mien, lui aussi était en larmes, seules ses lèvres remuaient.

-c'est vrai, tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-bien sûr que oui baka ! Tu n'en étais pas sûr toi ?

-si mais maintenant, je suis sûr et certain de pouvoir te faire confiance. Je t'aime Soul.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller de plus belle à pleurer. Kid me rejoins, malgré nos larmes, nous sommes tous les deux heureux. Shinigami-sama ne nous dérange pas malgré tout le raffut qu'on fait. Après avoir séché nos larmes, Kid et moi nous relevons, main dans la main.

-alors Kid, est-ce que maintenant, tu te sens plus rassuré ?

-oui père, et même plus. Même si je n'avais pas spécialement besoin d'entendre tout ça, je suis très heureux de savoir qu'il vous ait tout avoué avant moi. ^-^

-Soul, je suis très heureux de savoir qu'un jour sûrement, tu deviendras mon gendre. En tout cas, vous avez tous les deux ma bénédiction pour votre couple. Et Kid, sache que je suis très heureux de te revoir sourire.

Kid lâcha ma main pour aller faire un câlin à son père. Je ne savais pas quoi faire aussi, je décidais de rester planté là jusqu'à ce que shinigami-sama ne m'attrape par le bras et ne m'attire avec eux. Malgré tout, je n'osais pas trop remuer.

-je pense qu'il y a des personnes qui aimeraient vous parler Kid, Soul…

-…. ?

-vous pouvez entrer mesdemoiselles.

Sur ces derniers mots, Kid et moi nous retirons des bras de shinigami-sama et nous éloignons un peu. Dès que Liz et Patty entrent dans la pièce, Kid se met instantanément derrière moi et je fais barrière de tout mon corps pour le protéger au cas où. Shinigami-sama se lève aussitôt, surpris mais pas tant que ça, par la réaction de son fils. Il tenta de le déloger de derrière moi mais, voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, laissa tomber et se dirigea vers les deux filles.

-bien, mesdemoiselles, il me semble que vous avez quelque chose à dire à votre Meister, je me trompe ? À moins que vous ne soyez venu ici pour rien à cette heure avancée maintenant, du soir…

Les filles ne savaient pas quoi faire et moi, je sentais Kid tremblait derrière moi. Je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il pleure mais cette fois de peur. Je nous fais nous assoir à terre silencieusement sans le lâcher. Puis je me tourne vers Liz et Patty.

-si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, faites le maintenant, il est épuisé. Mais je vous préviens, si c'est pour encore vous moquer de lui, je vous tues sur le champ !

-allons du calme Soul. Mesdemoiselles ?

-et bien, en fait, on est… on est venu pour s'excuser. Malgré le fait que je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, je comprends malgré tout que ce que Liz et moi avons fait, n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Nous aurions au moins du venir voir shinigami-sama pour tenter de comprendre. Nous ne l'avons pas fait, nous nous sommes conduites comme des idiotes et, Kid, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

-moi aussi …Kid, vraiment désolé.

Kid ne répondait pas mais il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il n'avait pas d'expression précise sur le visage mais je ressentais comme une sorte de soulagement, pas étonnant, les filles venaient enfin de comprendre leur erreur.

-Kid ? Chuchotais-je.

-je veux rentrer … s'il te plait, je veux rentrer chez nous … Soul.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et me lève suivit de Kid. On s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand Kid s'arrête et se retourne vers les filles qu'il regarde dans les yeux.

-je ne dirais pas que je ne vous en veux pas, cela m'est impossible. Cependant, je peux faire l'effort de vous pardonner mais pensez bien que cela prendra du temps, énormément de temps. En attendant, je veux vous voir quitter le manoir dans les plus brefs délais, mon père vous aidera à trouver un appartement. Désormais, Soul et moi, allons vivre ensemble dans mon manoir afin d'être les plus heureux possible. Sur ce, père, Liz, Patty, je vous laisse, j'ai du temps et de la confiance en retard à rattraper avec Soul.

Sur ces dernières phrases, il referme la porte derrière lui et m'entraine à le suivre dans les couloirs de l'école. On allait vivre dans le manoir, incroyable, bien que mon appartement me suffise amplement mais là, et … mais Maka, il n'a pas parlé de Maka ? Je sais bien qu'il veut rattraper le retard dans notre couple mais je ne voudrais pas la laisser de côté.

-euh… Kid.

-ne t'en fais pas, Maka aussi viendra au manoir. Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais l'oublier après tout ça. ^^

Ouf, j'étais soulagé. Maintenant que tout aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, je m'empressais de rentrer chez nous.

….

_**This story is finished, now we can live in peace (cette histoire est terminée, maintenant nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix).**_

_**Of course, you and I have so many scars to wash (bien sûr, toi et moi avons beaucoup de cicatrices à panser)**_

_**But, together, it's possible (mais ensemble c'est possible)**_

_**During the time where you'll stay with me (durant le temps que tu resteras avec moi)**_

_**And during the time where I'll stay with you (et durant le temps où je resterais avec toi)**_

_**So, nothing can't arrest us (alors rien ne pourra nous arrêter)**_

_**Our love is indestructible (notre amour est indestructible)**_

_**I love you and I know that you love me (je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes)**_

_**I am happy, just happy (je suis heureux, simplement heureux).**_

-MAKA! Tu vas jamais nous croire !

-Soul ? Kid ? Kid ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé, je reviens du salon et tu n'y étais pas ? J'ai commencé à paniquer quand je t'ai pas vu et…

-je suis vraiment désolé Maka mais, tu étais tellement concentré que je ne voulais pas te déranger. Viens, on va tout t'expliquer.

…

-QUOI ?! J'en reviens pas, ton père a vraiment rien dit ? Mais c'est absolument génial ça dites-moi ! ça se fête tout ça, aller tout le monde à table, j'appelle BlackStar et Tsubaki, puisqu'ils sont au courant, autant qu'ils viennent aussi et…

-euh, je ne veux pas être méchant ou impoli mais, est-ce que cela ne te dérangerais pas si on pouvait rester seuls pour ce soir Soul et moi. Je sais que je dois paraître ingrat ou autre mais c'est pas ça, en fait je v…

-c'est bon Kid, t'en fais pas. Après tout ce qui s'est passé pour vous deux, c'est bien normal. Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser un peu de ce que j'ai préparé, je vais aller voir BlackStar et Tsubaki, en même temps, je pourrais tout leur raconter. Ça ira ?

-oui, je te remercie beaucoup Maka, dit Kid tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

-c'est rien voyons, de toutes façons, après on emménagera à trois et vous n'aurez plus beaucoup de moments pour rester seuls alors je peux bien vous accorder cette soirée pour vous deux. Je pense même d'ailleurs que je vais aller passer la nuit chez Tsubaki, depuis la dernière fois, on a pas refait une soirée pyjama et avec BlackStar, ça risque d'être marrant. Bon aller les garçons, je vous laisse…._pas de bêtises hein _?

-qu…quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce q…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Maka était déjà sortie de l'appartement en me claquant la porte au nez. Kid riait de moi. Je souris finalement, et me dirige vers la cuisine en compagnie de Kid où je nous sers de quoi nous restaurer.

-aller Kiddo à table…

-arrête de m'appeler … ouai aller à table.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ce surnom, dommage, pourtant je trouve qu'il te va merveilleusement bien. Nous finissons le repas, faisons rapidement la vaisselle puis nous allons dans le salon où on passe la soirée devant la télévision. Seulement, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant aussi, mutuellement, Kid et moi décidons d'aller nous coucher. En guise de pyjama, je me mets en boxer, la flemme d'aller le chercher dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, même chose pour Kid puisqu'il vient me rejoindre en dessous des couvertures en boxer également. Apparemment, même s'il était encore rouge, il n'avait plus autant d'appréhension à être quasi-nu devant moi. Une fois bien installé, je l'embrasse tendrement puis je repose ma tête sur la sienne. Les derniers événements de la soirée me reviennent en mémoire et je rougis, non mais quand même, à quoi est-ce que Maka pouvait bien penser quand elle a sorti sa remarque stupide.

-dit Soul, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-bien sûr.

-est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que Maka a dit tout à l'heure avant de partir ?

-euh …hhmmm…oui pourquoi ?

-et ben … en fait… je… euh…

Je comprends sa gêne, il rougit de plus belle. Je sais ce qu'il veut, même moi je l'ai deviné. Aussi, je me redresse quelque peu et l'embrasse tendrement.

-si tu veux vraiment le faire, alors je ne vois pas d'objections…

Je l'embrasse de nouveau.

-je… je sais pas comment….

-t'en fais pas, moi non plus mais on avisera…

Et sur ces quelques mots, je recommence à l'embrasser tandis que je me mets sur lui (sans pour autant l'écraser). Je lui caresse les cheveux tout en continuant de l'embrasser puis je descends dans son cou où je lui laisse un joli petit suçon afin de lui prouver que je l'aime, juste en dessous de son oreille. Il gémit, je suis heureux. Je continus de descendre et arrive sur son torse où je commence à jouer avec ses deux bouts de chair rose, et là il gémit encore plus fort, je continus pour ne pas perdre mon élan. Je continus de descendre et arrive au niveau de son boxer que je lui retire lentement pour aller l'envoyer valser je ne sais où dans la pièce. il suffoque de plaisir, je souris, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi insouciant. Son sexe est tendu sous l'effet de mes baisers. Je m'empresse de le prendre en bouche, c'est la première fois que je le fais et finalement, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Je fais de long vas-et-viens sur sa verge. Il attrape les draps sous le coup, je le sens se cambré. Une de ses mains attrape mes cheveux, il me les tires mais sans douleur, il veut que je continus. A tes désirs mon prince… j'accélère mes mouvements sur sa verge…

-Soul … je… je vais ….arrgghh….

A peine eut-il le temps de me parler que je le sentis se déverser en moi. Sur le coup, je fus surpris mais, je ne sais comment, je me repris et avala tout ce qui arriva dans ma bouche. Une fois prêt, je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasse pour lui faire partager son goût absolument sublime.

-tu as bon goût tu sais…

-je sais pas, je peux pas comparer, à moins que…

Sur ce, il inverse nos positions sur le lit, c'est ainsi que je me retrouve sous lui tandis qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau avant de descendre vers …

-arrrgggghhh… Kid….

Cependant, il ne m'écoutait plus, je ne parvenais même plus à m'écouter moi-même dès le moment où, après avoir envoyé valser mon boxer, il avait pris en bouche mon sexe bien tendu d'ailleurs. Il y avait vraiment que lui pour me mettre dans tous mes états. Il continu ses mouvements de vas-et-viens tandis que je me cambre à mon tour, partager entre le supplice de cette douce torture et le bien-être qui se propage en moi.

-Kid…j…je vais…recul….arrrggghhhh…

Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et me lâcha complètement. Puis il revient vers moi et m'embrasse, nos goûts se mélangent dans un balai de nos langues qui virevoltent.

-tu as bon goût aussi, même meilleur peut-être…

-dis pas d'ânerie, t'as meilleur goût moi je trouve… Lui dis-je tout en inversant de nouveau nos positions.

Une fois de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Je prépare mes doigts que je mouille avec ma salive avant de reprendre les lèvres de Kid. Je descends ma main vers son antre et introduit un premier doigt. Il gémit dans notre baiser tandis que je commence à remuer à l'intérieur de lui. Une fois habitué, j'y mets un deuxième puis un troisième jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il se relâche. Après quelques secondes, il commence à se détendre aussi, je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de l'abandonner pour me mettre en place. Une fois mes doigts retirés, je prépare mon sexe et je le pénètre lentement pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

-arrrggghhhh….

Il a mal, c'est normal, c'est sa première fois. A moi aussi d'ailleurs, il est si serré. Une fois à l'intérieur de lui, je ne bouge plus le temps pour lui de s'habituer. Après quelques secondes, il me donne un léger coup de bassin, signe pour moi que je peux y aller. Aussi, doucement, j'entame de lent vas-et-viens. Je lui arrache quelques hurlements mélangés entre la douleur et le plaisir. Puis, peu à peu, il se détend de plus en plus, j'accélère sentant le désir en moi monté peu à peu. Finalement, ses cris deviennent des cris de jouissance et je me joins à lui. Nous gémissons tous les deux puis sentant la fin arrivée, je prends son sexe que je commence à masturber en même temps que les vas-et-viens du mien. Au bout d'un moment, il jouit et je sens le liquide chaud se déverser sur ma main et sur nos torses. Puis finalement, n'en pouvant plus, je me déverse en lui et nous poussons un dernier cri avant que je ne finisse par m'écrouler juste à côté de lui, reprenant mon souffle. Après quelques secondes, je me retire de lui et il m'empresse de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

-c'ét…était génial…fff..ffhh..

Je lui souris, il a apprécié tout autant que moi, n'empêche pour une première, c'était vachement fatiguant. Je le serre à mon tour dans mes bras et reprends notre baiser. Nous nous séparons rapidement dû au manque d'air et au fait que nous soyons tous les deux essoufflés. J'attrape la couverture tombée à terre pour nous en recouvrir.

-je t'aime Kid.

-je t'aime aussi Soul.

Et après ces quelques mots doux échangés, nous nous endormons dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Après cette nuit de rêve, les choses sont allées assez vite.

Le lendemain, vers midi, Maka est rentrée de chez BlackStar, nous annonçant au passage que Liz et Patty avaient libéré le manoir. A peine ces quelques mots prononcés que j'avais déjà sorti les cartons pour mettre toutes nos affaires dedans.

En moins d'une semaine, tout l'appartement avait été vidé. Tsubaki et BlackStar étaient même venus nous aider. Et quelques jours après…

-et nous voilà enfin chez nous, pas vrai Kid ?

-oui, chez nous.

L'emménagement a été rapide après tout, le manoir était déjà meublé aussi, les meubles en trop avaient étés mis au grenier ou à la cave. Dans la journée, nous avons reçu la visite de shinigami-sama qui venait voir comment tout se passait. Puis finalement, au bout d'un mois, nous nous sommes tous habitués à vivre ensemble. Kid et moi avions un étage rien que pour nous et Maka avait aussi ses appartements personnels, je crois que même dans nos rêves les plus fous, nous n'aurions jamais espéré vivre dans une telle bâtisse.

_**Six mois plus tard….**_

Nous sommes tous réunis dans le salon en attendant l'arrivée de l'invité tant attendu. Nous sommes tous planqués et au moment où la porte s'ouvre…

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KID !

Nous sommes tous sortis de nos cachettes en faisant explosés les confettis. Le pauvre était tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Je me dirige vers lui tandis que les autres commencent à servir les boissons.

-ben alors là…

-ça te la coupe celle-là hein ?

-un peu que ça me la coupe, mais quand est-ce qu…

-on a fait un record, trois jours pour tout acheté sans que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien et moins d'une heure pour tout mettre en place.

-alors, c'est pour ça que tu voulais que j'aille voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte et qu…

-exactement, et c'est aussi pour ça que Maka a dérangé tous les portraits dans les couloirs pour être sûr qu'on ait le temps de tout faire. Ça te plait ?

-euh … et ben, je sais pas, je dois faire quoi ?

-et ben, premièrement tu dis merci à tout le monde…

-MERCI A TOUS !

-voilà… et deuxièmement tu dis oui.

-« oui » mais pourquoi ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je mets un genou à terre et que, devant tout le monde…

-Kid, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Il en resta sans voix le temps pour lui d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui demander.

-q…qu..quoi ? M'épouser ?

-aller Kid, vas-y ! / -Ouai Kid, aller !

Il me regarde, je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Il s'approche encore plus de moi et prend la bague dans son écrin puis la met autour de son doigt. Il attrape ma main et je me relève.

-bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! dit-il en me sautant au cou pour m'embrasser.

Tout autour de nous, les cotillons et les confettis explosent. J'ai réussi à lui faire passer un anniversaire inoubliable. Je sens qu'on va être encore plus heureux maintenant.

Aller, c'est pas que je veux pas mais, j'ai un mariage à organiser, une vie de couple à maintenir, des combats à mener et… et pleins d'autres trucs encore.

^^Sur ce, chères lectrices (et lecteurs aussi) passez une bonne journée.^^

**^^ FIN ^^**


End file.
